Terlambat Satu Hari
by newbie baka
Summary: Bad Summary. Langsung dibaca saja :) RnR


**Disclaimer: Fujimaksi Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, mungkin typo**

**Terlambat Satu Hari**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, sesaat sebelum pertandingan.  
Kuroko dan akashi bertemu dilorong menuju ruang ganti masing-masing, mereka hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Namun jauh dari yang tampak diluar mereka sama-sama ingat kalau...  
Memori pun terputar...

Sayonara, Senin 2 juni malam itu.  
Dirasa sudah cukup beres semua urusan diantara keduanya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.  
Dan diujung cerita saat mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan, ada yang ironis disini, dimana mimik kuroko yang sangat bahagia karena impiannya sudah ada dalam genggaman mengucapkan terimakasih untuk akashi,namun akashi yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan mimik wajah lelahnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.  
Dengan terus berjalan kuroko berkata dalam hati. 'Aku akan menyamaimu'

Senin 2 juni petang itu.  
Entah karena apa, kuroko mencoba melawan pusingnya dengan makan lalu memuntahkannya karena biasanya ketika pusing kuroko harus muntah buat menghilangkan rasa pusing. Dan benar memang hilang rasa pusing itu, tapi kali ini kuroko kembali gelisah ketika pesan terakhirnya belum juga dibalas akashi, ia takut batal karena kemalaman.  
Pukul 19.02 kuroko memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat, 'lebih baik pesan ditempat janjian dari pada dirumah dan kemalaman' pikirnya. Kuroko berangakat dan saat itu juga akashi membalas pesan, akashi bertanya jam berapa jadinya. Kuroko membalas ia sudah mau berangkat 25menit sampai. Akashi sempat kaget saat kuroko sampai terlalu cepat dilokasi, sembari menunggu kuroko memesan minum dan seperti biasa ia main game. Tepat pukul 20.00 akasih datang, sedikit basa basi diantara keduanya,dan lanjut akashi meminta flashdisk agar ia bisa segera memindah video yang ditunggu tunggu kuroko.  
Perbincangan pun menghangat ketika keduanya saling jawab dan melontarkan pertanyaan. Tapi kuroko merasa sedikit aneh, akashi yang biasanya terlihat sadis tapi malam itu mimik sadis itu lenyap tergantikan oleh bias mimik yang ramah, layaknya guru yang dengan sabarnya memberikan pelajaran pada sang murid. Diwarnai dengan terikan dari arah danau, kucing yang lalu lalang, nyamuk yang juga ikut berbincang dan kios yang mulai tutup dengan pengunjung yang makin sepi, waktu pun terbunuh hingga menunjukkan pukul 22.04.

Senin 2 juni Siang itu.  
Dengan perasaan yang masi ragu antara benar benar ia nanti akan menemukan impiannya apa harus diundur dihari berikutnya, akhirnya kuroko mengambil sikap untuk menanyakan kepada akashi jadi tidaknya nanti ia bertemu dan memberikan video tutorial pengembangan kemampuan. Tak lama menunggu akashi membalas dan menaearkan dua pilihan ketemu sore atau malam. Dengan cepat kuroko menjawab meminta ketemu malam karena kuroko takut ketika ketemu sore waktunya akan banyak termakan dijalan karena kemacetan.  
Sore hari pun tiba, saling kirim pesan pun tidak terputus, akashi menanyakan dimana enaknya tempat buat ketemu, tapi sayangnya sikuroko yang memang sudah cukup lama tidak keluar malam malah kebingungan. Dengan pertanyaan yang sama kuroko pun berbalik tanya ke akashi. Akashi memberikan tawaran kepada kuroko ditempat yang dulu pernah akasih dan kuroko bertemu. Kuroko menyetujuinya, meski ia sempat kebingungan akan tempatnya, kuroko merasa asing dengan tempat yang bernama 'drive' seperti yang ditulis akashi pada pesan, kuroko langsung search dimesin pencarian, tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemuakan apapun tentang 'drive'. Namun ternyata itu hanya soal typo, akashi yang mencoba memakai smart keyboard malah salah tulis, mereka pun tertawa, ditempat yang berbeda, diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
Senja pun mulai menampakan bias jingganya. Petang perlahan menggulung lagit senja, tapi justru disaat impian yang sudah didepan mata, entah karena apa tetiba kepala kuroko malah pusing tidak karuan.

Senin 2 juni dini hari.  
Selamat pagi hari senin, selamat datang impianku,,, gumam kuroko dalam hati saat matanya masih belum rela untuk mengakhiri tugasnya dipagi buta kala itu.  
Saat membuka mata setelah ia tertidur beberapa saat, matahari pun muncul naik dan saat bersamaan pukul 08.02 akashi mengirim pesan, ia bilang kalo ia sudah mendarat dikota kuroko menunggu, dengan antusias dan bahagia kuroko membalas pesan akashi.

Minggu 1 juni Petang itu.  
Kuroko yang masi hanyut dalam mimpi dan penasarannya mencoba melupakan rasa penasaranya kedalam bentuk mencari info tentang bagaimana garis besar nanti isi dari video yang dijanjikan akashi, iya ia melakukan stalker disebuah forum diskusi jejaring sosial. Mendadak ia sibuk, sibuk penasaran dan sibuk stalker, hingga pesan dari akashi pun banyak yang ia gagal paham. Namun stalker itu benar-benar membunuh waktu kuroko yang sebelumnya dirasa sangat lama, namun kali ini tinggal beberapa menit lagi sudah memasuki hari senin. Dikota lain, akashi juga sudah berangkat menuju kota kuroko menunggunya. Dipesan terakhir penghujung hari minggu itu kuroko melontarkan doa buat akashi agar ia samapi dengan lancar dan selamat.

Minggu 1 juni  
Siang itu kuroko yang sedang duduk-duduk diantara keramaian pasar sembari memainkan game 2048 yang memang lagi digilainya. Namun secara tiba-tiba ia keluar dari game dan langsung membuka pesan dari akashi, mereka saling balas pesan hingga kuroko kembali melakukan modusnya, kali ini ia mencoba memancing akashi dengan rasa ingin taunya tentang teknik-teknik basket, akashi mencoba membujuk kuroko agar ia bertanya lewat pesan, namun kuroko yang memang berniatan modus agar akashi benar-benar datang hari senin, akshi tidak mau mengatakannya lewat pesan. Akashi pun kembali mengingatkan kalo mau diapapun juga tetap senin iki gk bisa dipercepat.  
Sesaat berlalu kuroko malah dibuat gelisah tidak karuan ketika ia mendengar berita bahawa setiba akashi datang dikotanya, ia ikut rombongan teman-teman sekelasnya pergi kekota wisata bahari. Namun hanya sebentar berita itu membuat gelisah kuroko karena ternyata akashi juga mengkonfirmasi ia angkat tangan karena masi ada tugas interview yang ia selsaikan dihari senin. Kuroko kembali sumringah dengan senyum datar diwajahnya.

Sabtu 1 juni Siang itu.  
Kuroko dan akashi melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan saling mengirim pesan, kuroko mencoba membuat suatu modus, agar akashi tertarik dan penasaran. Kalo dilihat dari pesan yang diterima dari kuroko, memang akashi penasaran. Tapi lagi-lagi akshi tetap datang senin.

Sabtu 1 juni pagi.  
Kuroko sengaja bangun pagi dan menahan agar ia tidak tidur lagi, karena memang tabiatnya bangun pagi dan tidur lagi ketika tidak ada aktivitas dihari itu, namun kali ini beda ia menahan agar tidak tidur lagi karena ia berharap pesan terakhir yang dikirimnya dibalas akashi saat pagi hari, dan benar firasat kuroko, akashi membalas pesan dari kuroko semalam. Dengan inti yang masih sama akashi kembali menegaskan kalo ia tidak mungkin mempercepat jadwal kekota kuroko, iya tetap senin. Setelah benerapa kali saling mengirim pesan. Akhirnya kuroko tidak bisa melawan tabiatnya, tetiba ia tertidur kembali.

Jumat 30 mei  
kesabaran kuroko dalam menunggu akashi datang kekota ia tinggal sepertinya sudah diujung batasnya, kuroko pun terus menghubungi akashi dan menanyakan serta memastikan apakah benar-benar hari senin ia mendarat dikotanya. Dan ternyata benar akashi pun mengkonfirmasi kalo jadwalnya memang hari senin, mendengar berita itu kuroko kembali meluaskan rasa sabar menunggunya meski sudah sangat penasaran dengan video tutorial yang dijanjikan akashi. Ia sadar karena tidak mungkin ada kendaraan yang mampu membawa ia dan akashi bertemu dihari senin dalam waktu 2jam kedepan.

Hari ini, pertandingan dimulai.  
Seirin dan rakuzan saling bertemu di kejuaraan winter cup. Kedua tim mulai memasuki lapangan. Namun terlihat kuroko duduk dibangku cadangan ia benar-benar tidak masuk dalam line up seirin. Setelah beberapa saat menunduk ia menatap jauh dengan tajam kearah akashi yang berada ditengah lapangan. Dengan penuh gerget dan semakin tajam tatapan kuroko kearah akashi, saat yang bersamaan akashi melihat kearah kuroko sambil menunjuk dengan gunting.  
Kuroko yang semakin merasa tertantang dengan menatap kearah gunting yang ditunjukkan akasih kepadanya ia menggumam 'aku akan menyamaimu' kurokopun memasuki zone.

Masih bersambung.

Maaf kalo ngacau dari mulai alur yang kebelakang, cerita yang mungkin mengada ngada, sekali lagi maaf. Boleh lah kalo review dan saran, keritik atau pujian bahkan hinaan sangat ditunggu. Terimakasih.


End file.
